


Relation Post Mortem

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Ghost Mikyx, Help, M/M, angst at the end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Luka, adolescent croate vivant à Berlin, va, au détour d'une idée stupide, faire la rencontre de Mihael, adolescent fantôme. Et peut-être qu'au fond, cette idée n'était pas aussi bête qu'il n'y paraissait.





	Relation Post Mortem

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction écrite et légèrement inspirée par "Cruel Summer" de Taylor. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire, puisqu'ii s'agit d'un des plus gros travail que j'ai jamais eu à faire sur ce fandom xD. Passez une agréable lecture :p

« Euh, les gars, déclara une voix tremblante, vous êtes sûr qu’on est obligé de rentrée dans cette maison ? »

  
Le propriétaire de cette voix manquait d’assurance. C’en était sûr, et pourtant, l’idée partait de lui. Il avait entendu des rumeurs qui entouraient la maison qui se trouvait devant lui. Maison bien grande et isolé en pleine banlieue, entre deux grands immeubles. Elle datait d’un autre temps, sans doute d’une époque où sa famille ne s’était pas sédentarisée sur les terres berlinoises. Mais le plus étonnant était que personne n’osait la détruire où même la rénover. Il y avait bien quelques familles qui avait tenté de s’installer dedans. Mais aussitôt elle s’établissait, aussitôt elle partait rejoindre un autre recoin de Berlin.

  
Marcin, un des amis du froussard, le regardait bizarrement, l’air de se moquer de lui.  
« Bah quoi ? Monsieur Luka Perković aurait peur d’une petite maison abandonnée ? répliqua-t-il avec un drôle d’accent anglais. »  
Ledit Luka fronça des sourcils, avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Entre eux, c’était toujours une bataille d’égo. Une drôle de bataille qui les avait menés à fréquenter le même groupe d’amis. Luka nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne plus inviter Marcin à ce genre d’évènement. Il s’apprêtait à répondre à sa provoc, mais fût interrompu par un garçon, légèrement plus petit que lui, le plus jeune de la bande.

  
« En plus, c’était ton idée à la base, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant sur son visage. Pourquoi abandonner maintenant ? »

  
Jeune, certes, mais il avait néanmoins de la repartie dans ses réponses. Un appareil photo à la main, il croyait énormément au paranormal et à tout ce qui entourait ce sujet. Il avait comme fantasme d’un jour réussir à prouver l’existence des fantômes. C’était une des raisons pour lesquels il était toujours affublé d’un appareil photo, au cas où il croisait un phénomène étrange. Voilà la raison de sa présence pour cet événement. Cet évènement qui, plus les jours défilaient, plus cela lui faisait peur. Derrière Rasmus, un géant blond fît une tape dans le dos du photographe, un air d’agacement se dessinant sur son visage.

  
« Bon, déclara le géant, on va rentrer dans cette baraque ou on reste planter là toute la nuit ? »  
Géant que Luka connaissait sous le nom de Martin Hansen, un ami danois qui avait suivi Rasmus à Berlin. Ils étaient tous des ados provenant de différents horizons – Danemark pour Rasmus et Martin, Pologne pour Marcin et évidemment la Croatie pour le jeune Luka. Bien qu’il n’ait posé le pied que très rarement sur ses terres d’origines, il sentait que, dès lors qu’il serait majeur, il quitterait Berlin et ses alentours pour rejoindre son pays d’origine. Une destiné bien fantasmatique et utopique, mais que voulez vous ? Quand nous étions des gosses, on avait la tête remplie de rêve. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser le croate rêvé d’une vie où il se sentirait à sa place. Bien que Luka ait trouvé son petit groupe d’ami, il était souvent bien embêté par son voisin, soit Elias Lipp. Mais bon, il lui rendait bien les coups entre deux apéritifs organisés par leurs parents.

  
Le vent froid le fît sortir de ses pensées pour revenir en face de cette maison qui lui faisait peur. Et pourtant, c’était son idée de venir en ces lieux. Alors, par égo, Luka emboîta le pas, ouvrit dans un bruit de grincement crissant la porte de la vielle maison avant d’y mettre le pied. Le hall n’était pas aussi grand qu’il se l’était imaginé. Un escalier menant à l’étage se profilait sur le côté, alors que le hall ouvrait sur un salon. Un courant vint caresser son cou, mais il n’y prêta pas attention, continuant sa visite du lieu. Le salon se composait d’une table-basse, entouré d’un canapé ainsi que d’un fauteuil. L’adolescent s’intéressa davantage à la cheminé devant tout ces meubles. Une cheminé qui n’avait pas servi depuis des lustres, en témoignait le peu de cendres en son sein, laissé par les derniers visiteurs de la maison. Il prêta particulièrement son attention sur les babioles au-dessus de la cheminé, essentiellement les photos.

  
Des photos qui mettait en avant surtout un jeune couple, dans le même décor, quelques temps en arrière, alors que le lieu étaient peint d’une peinture rouge carmin. Mais ce qui intriguait le croate était une photo en particulier. Une image qui présentait un jeune homme avec des cheveux légèrement volumineux dont une mèche parcourait le long du haut de son front. Des lunettes empêchaient Luka de définir la couleur des yeux de ce jeune homme, alors que ses lèvres légèrement rosées étiraient un mini rictus, juste présent pour la photo. Ce qu’il pouvait voir par contre voir était le contraste entre sa peau blanche et les poches violettes sous ses yeux.

  
Luka prit son téléphone portable afin d’allumer sa lampe intégrée. Il se penchait davantage sur la photo pour pouvoir en tirer plus de détail lorsqu’ un nouveau courant d’air, beaucoup plus froid, vint parcourir le long de son cou, avant que la porte d’entrée se referme soudainement dans un bruit sourd, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. Luka se tourna vers la porte, et remarqua avec effroi que ses amis n’étaient pas derrière lui. Le courant devint de plus en plus fort, faisant balancer le reste de chandelier qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentait via ses pieds que le sol vibrait, et sa lampe s’éteignait et se rallumait frénétiquement sans raison apparente. Le croate, manquant de se vautrer, maintint sa main sur la cheminé, faisant tomber une des photos qui se fracassa sur le sol. Une aura bleuté se formait devant lui, ressemblant à un corps humain, flottant dans l’air.

  
Luka, prit de panique, courut au travers de la pièce pour rejoindre une porte non-loin d’où il se trouvait. Aussitôt il ouvrit la porte, aussitôt il se réfugia dans la pièce pour s’y enfermer. Au moins, comme ça, il espérait ne plus être dérangé. Mais alors qu’il pensait être en sécurité, la même aura bleu apparût devant lui à nouveau pour se montrer sous une autre forme. Des détails se formèrent sur l’aura, faisant apparaître un corps sans pied. Un visage se creusa, semblable trait pour trait au jeune homme de la photo de tout à l’heure. Luka voulait hurler, courir pour rejoindre l’extérieur, mais son corps ne réagissait plus, médusé par la peur. Mais sa peur s’évapora légèrement lorsqu’il entendit le bruit d’une personne qui pleurait. Le son se réverbérait en écho sur les murs, causant au jeune croate une sorte de tristesse dans le plus profond de son cœur.

  
Et alors qu’il s’approcha de lui, il vit de plus près qu’aucune larme ne s’échappait des yeux de l’aura. Il ne pleurait même pas. Il s’imaginait qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une hallucination auditive. Sa propre tristesse se fit moins présente dans son cœur, bien que tout de même là. La forme semblait étonnée, puisque son sourcil s’arqua quand il vit la non-réaction de la personne en face de lui. Le froussard osa s’approcher d’un pas de l’aura, et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à déclarer quelque chose, les pleurs cessèrent d’infiltrer son audition.

  
« Étrange… déclara l’aura, pensive. »

  
Il se frotta sa légère barbe, et comme interrompu dans sa réflexion par quelque chose, l’aura dispara soudainement de la vision du jeune croate. Luka s’apprêta à nouveau à dire quelque chose, mais la lumière transperça la pénombre pour laisser son groupe d’amis apparaître. Marcin semblait intrigué, mais toutes ses interrogations furent rassemblées en une seule.

  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »

  
Luka allait conter sa mésaventure, mais buta sur la première syllabe. Il ne pouvait pas raconter ce genre d’histoire à ses amis. Ils le prendraient surement pour un fou qui avait plongé dans les méandres des maux psychotiques. Il se résigna à raconter la vérité, et à la place troqua son visage surpris par un air plus confiant, voire arrogant, pour finalement déclarer.

  
« Je voulais visiter le lieu par moi-même, pour voir si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose. Mais rien, cette maison est aussi vide qu’une boîte de thon. »

  
Il s’avança vers ses amis, avant de reprendre le devant pour partir de cette maison. Il ne raconta rien de sa mésaventure sur le trajet retour, et lorsqu’on le lâcha sur le fait qu’il était seul dans une pièce vide sans lumière, il ne pipa mot, pensif sur la situation qu’il avait vécue tantôt. Beaucoup trop perturbé par les évènements, une idée germa dans sa tête : il allait retourner dans cette maison, dans lorsque la ville revêtirait son manteau de nuit, comme ça, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé dans son entreprise.

  
Rasmus partit le premier du groupe, habitant dans un quartier à part que celui de ses amis. Matin le suivit, prétextant qu’il devait rejoindre sa grande sœur pour un dîner de famille. Il ne resta que du groupe Marcin et Luka. Les deux ne dirent rien tout le long du trajet. Personne n’osait briser le silence qui s’était immiscé entre eux. Pour dire vrai, pas même un regard s’était entrecroisé entre eux, l’un étant trop pensif, l’autre complètement rouge de gêne. Finalement, lorsque Luka arriva au palier de son immeuble, il jeta un coup d’œil au polonais. Ne sachant trop comment lui dire au revoir, il fonça sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il en avait besoin à ce moment-là, comme pour vaincre sa future peur d’être isolé dans une maison avec une aura dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, bien qu’il ait une petite idée de quoi il s’agissait, même si elle était irréfléchie. Heureusement pour lui, son ami répondit volontiers à son étreinte.

  
Ce câlin dura bien quelques minutes, avant que Luka reculât et sourit à son ami, avant de rejoindre son appartement et sa famille. Une fois rentrée, il balança ses chaussures dans un coin de l’entrée, lança une brève salutation à son père qui cuisinait avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour jouer un peu sur sa Nintendo Switch. Il échangea quelques messages avec Rasmus sur le paranormal, notamment sur des manifestations d’apparitions de fantôme. Il croyait que l’aura qu’il avait vue tout à l’heure était un fantôme, et plus particulièrement le fantôme du fils des premiers propriétaires de cette maison abandonnée. Mais les bruits des pleurs, plus le fait que le fantôme ait parlé l’intriguait. Il mangea rapidement le soir, remit ses basques en déclarant qu’il rentrerait plus tard, racontant qu’il avait un travail important à finir avec Marcin pour demain. Il partit si vite qu’il laissa sa famille pantoise.

  
Installé sur son vélo, il mit une quinzaine de minutes à arriver devant la maison de tout à l’heure. Haletant, il balança son vélo sur la barrière de la propriété avant de rentrée à l’intérieur de l’habitation. Il prit son téléphone à nouveau, alluma sa lampe pour mieux y voir, et aussitôt allumé, aussitôt elle se mit à dysfonctionner. Il sourit face à la réaction de son téléphone. Exactement ce qu’il souhaitait. Il continua son chemin vers la cheminé, patienta une trentaine de seconde avant de revoir enfin l’aura devant lui, dans sa forme humaine. Cette fois-ci, il n’eut pas la chance d’entendre les pleurs, ni même de sentir les courants d’airs sur son corps, rien de tout ça. Non, c’était comme si l’aura avait passé cette étape afin de le tester. Luka s’approcha de quelques pas vers l’aura.

  
« Qu…Qui es-tu ? »  
À cette question, la forme ria. Un rire qui faisait écho dans la maison, comme s’ils étaient dans une grotte inhabitée. Mais un rire néanmoins cynique, étant donné la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

  
« Qui je suis ? répéta l’aura. Eh bien, ça dépend de la perspective. »

  
Elle se balada dans la pièce, admirant les lieux comme si c’était la première fois qu’il visitait l’endroit.

  
« Dans ton monde, on me donne plusieurs noms, continua-t-il alors qu’il regardait les photos posées sur la cheminée. On m’appelle fantôme, spectre ou encore anomalie paranormale. »

  
Il regarda d’un œil mauvais les cadres photos, avant de s’attarder sur les morceaux de verres éparpillé sur le sol, une trace laissé par son visiteur quelques heures plus tôt. Il poussa un soupir, avant de se pencher pour nettoyer le bazar laissé par le jeune croate. Ce dernier semblait un peu déboussolé et complètement hébété. Il se demandait s’il ne rêvait pas, mais il s’était pincé plusieurs fois le bras pour confirmer qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve. Le fantôme, une fois sa besogne finie, se tourna à nouveau vers son visiteur, et déclara, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres :

  
« Mais je m’appelle Mihael Mehle. Ou plutôt, je m’appelais. »

  
Et il suffit d’un courant d’air pour que le spectre disparaisse de son champ de vision. Luka, impressionné, reprit vite ses esprits avant de dire à voix basse qu’il avait d’autre question à lui poser. Puis il haussa le ton au bout de quelques minutes, pour finalement le hurler dans toutes la maison. Son téléphone était toujours aussi dysfonctionnel, et pourtant le fantôme faisait le mort. À cette réflexion, l’adolescent ne savait pas s’il devait rire à sa blague ou tout simplement soupirer d’ennui parce qu’il se trouvait dans cette situation.  
Mais son entêtement prit le dessus sur ses choix, et il décida de rester assis, au milieu du salon, patientant que quelque chose se produise. Il attendit une minute, puis quinze, puis trente, pour arriver à soixante minutes. Une autre soixantaine passa, et il ne put retenir un bâillement. Néanmoins, malgré la fatigue, il resta encore figé là pour une trentaine de minutes. Sa patience fût récompensée, puisque le spectre se montra à nouveau.

  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, ennuyé de cette situation. Prouver au monde que j’existe ? Démontrer que le paranormal n’est pas qu’une science occulte ? Je ne sais pas si tu l’as remarqué, mais les appareils électroniques dysfonctionnent en ma présence, alors je doute que tu puisses-

  
\- Pourquoi tu t’es montré ? »

  
Pantois, le fantôme ne savait que trop quoi répondre à cela. La question était imprécise, puisqu’il ne comprenait pas de quelle apparition son interlocuteur parlait. Est-ce qu’il parlait de la première fois ? Ou bien de cette fois-ci. Le croate esquissa un sourire, voyant la réaction qu’il avait provoqué chez l’aura. Mais cette dernière voyait très clair dans son jeu. Alors, Mihael répliqua avec un sourire en coin.

  
« Tu te crois spécial parce que tu as vu un fantôme, pas vrai ? »

  
Le spectre s’approcha du vivant, avant de prendre le menton de Luka dans sa main et de déclarer.

  
« Mais t’es pas le premier, et loin d’être le dernier. »

  
Et il disparut à nouveau, laissant une nouvelle fois le cerveau de l’humain rempli de question sans réponse. Le croate se dit qu’il en avait eu assez pour ce soir et prit la décision de quitter les lieux. Mais alors qu’il se trouva vers le pallier de la porte, il sentit un courant d’air parcourir son dos avant de partir. Il lâcha un sourire, se tourna une dernière fois pour contempler la pièce, avant de partir pour de bon de la maison. Le croate monta sur son vélo, pédala jusqu’à chez lui pour finalement s’arrêter devant son immeuble.

  
Il remarqua avant de ranger son vélo la présence de Marcin sur un des balcons qui semblait assez contemplatif, son regard planté sur le ciel sans nuage de Berlin. Il rêvassait sûrement sur l’astronomie, un de ses domaines de prédilections et surtout sa plus grande passion depuis sa tendre jeunesse. Il savait tout ça car, même si au fond ils se chamaillaient, ils étaient des amis plus que proche. Quand il avait des problèmes, il les confiait immédiatement à Marcin, car seul lui arrivait à le calmer et le rassurer. Il reçut une notification sur son téléphone. Il le sortit de sa poche, et remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’un message de Marcin.

  
_ On a fini notre travail pour demain, ne t’en fais pas :p_

  
Luka sourit automatiquement lorsqu’il lut le message, avant de reporter son regard vers le balcon où siégeait Marcin. Il n’y était plus. L’adolescent secoua sa tête avant de garer son vélo pour finalement rentrée dans son appartement. Il mit quelques minutes pour se repérer dans le noir et faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller ses parents. Une fois la mission accomplie, il enleva ses vêtements pour ne garder que son caleçon pour finalement rejoindre le monde des songes, ressassant les étranges évènements d’aujourd’hui.

  
.*.*.*.

  
Luka venait tout juste de finir sa journée d’école. Aussitôt la cloche avait sonné, aussitôt il avait monté sur son vélo pour partir en direction de la maison hantée, sans même dire un mot à son groupe d’amis. Sur le chemin, il croisa en un coup d’œil Elias vers la bibliothèque en train d’aider ses parents à transporter des cartons remplis de livre. Il n’y prêta pas plus d’attention que ça, et continua sa route vers son objectif. Quelques centaines de mètre plus loin, il vit enfin les courbes de la maison se dessiner, toujours ses deux immenses immeubles l’entourant. Il déposa son vélo vers la barrière, mettant un cadenas afin d’éviter toutes tentatives de vols, et rentra dans la demeure.

  
Ce décor lugubre ne lui faisait presque aucun effet, et il s’assit à nouveau en plein centre du salon. Cette fois-ci, il avait amené un petit quelque chose pour patienter. Il se déchargea de son sac à dos, l’ouvrit et en tira un goûter composé de pain au chocolat et d’une petite brique de lait. Très enfantin, mais toujours autant efficace pour se remplir la panse. Il venait tout juste d’entamer son pain au chocolat qu’une aura bleutée apparut devant lui.

  
« Eh bah, commença l’adolescent en souriant, t’as mis moins de temps à apparaître que je pensais. »

  
Mihael semblait moins abusé que son invité – qu’il n’avait d’ailleurs absolument pas convié. Mais bon, ça l’apprendrait à se montrer sous sa forme humanisée. Il sentait qu’il allait devoir se coltiner cet humain pendant un long moment, alors autant jouer dans son jeu. Il n’avait rien à faire de toute façon ; il fallait mieux s’occuper comme il le pouvait.

  
« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le fantôme, toujours autant ennuyé qu’il l’était hier. »

  
Il n’eut pour unique réponse un Luka muet, qui trifouillait son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose. Mihael s’apprêtait à réitérer sa question, mais fût interrompu dans sa démarche par Luka qui ouvrait un plateau d’échec.

  
« Je prends les blancs. »

  
Une partie d’échec, vraiment ? Il retint un soupir alors que Luka commença à bouger son premier pion. Le fantôme rentra néanmoins dans son jeu et déplaça un de ses pions lui aussi. Malgré le nombre d’années qui séparaient sa date de mort, il n’avait pas oublié comme jouer. Son invité profitait de la situation pour se présenter, et faire connaissance. Même si la discussion semblait unilatérale, il gardait son sourire en disant des banalités, comme son prénom et ou encore sa fierté de provenir d’une famille croate. À cela, Mihael paressait un peu mélancolique, mais déclara qu’il avait également des origines provenant de l’est, plus précisément des origines slovènes.

  
Et ils continuèrent de parler, encore et encore, d’apprendre à se connaître jusqu’à ce que la partie atteigne son climax. Plus aucun ne traversait la barrière de leur bouche. La réflexion remplaçait leur parole. L’humain n’avait pratiquement plus aucune pièce, si ce n’était une misérable tour, un fou, ainsi que son roi. Quant au fantôme, lui, avait encore ses deux tours, son fou, sa reine ainsi que son roi. La partie semblait foutu, alors Luka, pris d’impatience, remballa son jeu, en déclarant qu’il pourrait gagner, mais qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Mais son visage laissait transparaître sa mauvaise foi que son interlocuteur voyait très bien. Alors il rigola à cette déclaration, en le narguant qu’il avait gagné dans tous les cas. Et de là commença une chamaillerie entre les deux, comme deux enfants qui se bagarraient pour la dernière part d’un gâteau.

  
Puis Luka partit, déclarant qu’il reviendrait demain. Et ce fût ce qu’il fit le lendemain, apportant cette fois-ci un jeu de carte. Puis le jour d’après, il revint, un nouveau jeu dans son sac à dos. Puis encore le jour d’après, jusqu’à ce que ces aller-retours deviennent une habitude. Ce fantôme avait pris une place dans son quotidien d’adolescent. Le croate agissait comme si tout ce qu’il vivait avec le slovène était de l’ordre du naturel, comme deux adolescents aux intérêts communs qui se rencontraient au détour d’une soirée. Puis, l’humain considéra un jour que le fantôme était devenu son ami.

  
Un ami provenant de l’au-delà.

  
Mihael avait pris tant de place dans son quotidien qu’il eut le droit à une bien étrange conversation avec sa mère. Luka venait tout juste de sortir de sa chambre, sa housse de guitare sur son dos. Les vacances d’été s’étaient déjà bien entamé, et il s’apprêtait aller dans la maison hantée – qu’il pouvait pratiquement considérer comme sa deuxième maison tant il passait du temps là-bas. Mais alors qu’il allait passer le pallier de la porte, un raclement de gorge le retenait dans sa démarche. L’adolescent se tournait vers la voix, et remarquant qu’il s’agissait de sa mère, ferma la porte.

  
« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

  
Luka retint un soupir, opinant du chef pour suivre sa mère jusqu’au salon. Ils s’installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. L’adolescent paraissait embêté d’être dans cette situation. Lui qui espérait pouvoir montrer ses talents de musicien à son nouvel ami, il devait attendre que sa mère lâche ce qu’elle voulait lui dire. Cette dernière inspira un grand coup.

  
« Est-ce que tu as une petite copine ? demanda-t-elle aussi rapidement qu’elle le pouvait. »

  
Ah…c’était donc ce genre de situation que l’adolescent devait confronter.

  
« Ou un copain, continua-t-elle avec le même débit de parole. Tu sais, je m’enfiche de ta sexualité et je t’aimerais toujours autant. »

  
L’adolescent restait pantois face à la parole de sa maternel. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ni même quoi dire. En fait, le simple fait qu’elle pense qu’il avait quelqu’un dans sa vie le faisait bizarre. Il n’avait pas réellement envisagé d’avoir une relation à son âge. Néanmoins, il était sûr d’une chose…

  
« C’est Marcin, c’est ça ?

  
\- Non ! s’exclama Luka, ses joues aussi rouge qu’une tomate. Qu- Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

  
\- Tu passes énormément de temps dehors. Alors, je me questionnais. »

  
C’était pour ça. Juste parce qu’il passait son temps à visiter le fantôme, son petit secret, sa mère estimait qu’il avait trouvé quelqu’un. Et évidemment, la logique de sa mère voudrait qu’il soit en couple avec Marcin. Le fameux Marcin Jankowski, le membre de son groupe avec lequel il était le plus proche. Cette déclaration de sa mère le faisait bizarre, le faisait perdre ses repères. Mais il n’avait pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, car sa mère commençait à aborder le sujet des contraceptions. Alors, pour fuir, Luka bondit du canapé pour rejoindre la sortie, gueulant qu’il rentrerait sûrement plus tard parce qu’il allait passer sa soirée chez Marcin. Ou comment confirmer les soupçons faussés de sa mère, voilà ce qu’il venait de provoquer. Il poussa un soupir avant de monter sur son vélo et de continuer sa route jusqu’à la maison de Mihael.

  
Une fois arrivé, il balança son vélo dans la cour, plus qu’excité de pouvoir montrer ses talents de musicien à son ami fantomatique. Lorsqu’il entra, l’aura apparût presque instantanément devant, comme si sa présence dans ces lieux l’avait invoquée. Mihael se trouva devant, sa moue qu’il avait par le passé s’était transformé avec le temps en un franc sourire. Mais à peine eut il le temps de le saluer que Luka lui prit sa main pour l’emmener dans un autre endroit de la maison. Ça, c’était une chose que l’adolescent avait appris avec le temps : le spectre pouvait avoir un contacte physique avec lui quand il le souhaitait. Il pouvait manipuler les choses du monde des vivants, comme tout bonnement les traverser. Un pouvoir que Luka avait admiré lors de sa découverte, mais qui était devenu une nouvelle habitude qu’il avait eu en fréquentant son camarade de l’est. Il s’arrêta dans le grenier qui restait tout le temps ouvert, par pure flemmardise de l’occupant du lieu.

  
La lumière du soleil d’été couchant traversait le bois, un grand les faisant voir le peu de Berlin qu’ils pouvaient voir, les immeubles modernes leur gâchant un peu la vue. Sans plus tarder, Luka lâcha la main de son ami, avant d’enlever la guitare de sa housse et de gratter un peu les cordes. Il avait accordé son instrument tantôt, histoire de pas à avoir à patienter plus longtemps. Il gratta encore un peu, à la recherche d’une note en particulier. Une fois trouvée, l’apprenti musicien se mit à jouer la mélodie d’une musique récente. Loin d’être dans son style habituel, mais qu’il appréciait néanmoins. Bon, peut-être que le fantôme ne connaissait pas Ariana Grande, encore moins Social House, mais les paroles de cette chanson lui apparurent dès lors que ses premières notes furent jouées sur ses cordes.

  
Mihael, lui, restait contemplatif dans sa manière de jouer. Et plus il voyait sa manière de position ses doigts, de gratter les cordes, ou encore de chanter cette chanson qui lui était inconnu, lui rappelait son passé. Pas dans sa vie dans la barrière entre la vie et la mort, mais plutôt lorsqu’il était encore fait entière de chair et de sang. C’était bête, mais le croate lui rappelait son dernier copain. Oui, copain, car il assumait entièrement son homosexualité, bien que considéré comme contre-nature à son époque. Mais plus il se perdait dans ses souvenirs, plus il se rappelait les conditions de sa mort, les raisons de pourquoi il avait commis cet acte sans retour en arrière. Et lorsque son invité termina sa ballade improvisée, il espérait qu’il allait lui redonner le sourire, le faire oublier son passé. Mais à la place, il eut le droit pour toute réponse à ça :

  
« Tu sais, ma mère a cru que j’avais un copain, tant je passe de temps avec toi, déclara-t-il, en finissant sa phrase avec un franc sourire. »

  
Premier coup de poignard, fiché en plein dans son cœur. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop lui. Et ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Mihael commençait à perdre pied dans ce monde qui n’était plus le sien.

  
« Elle a même cru qu’il s’agissait d’un de mes potes, ajouta-t-il en gardant son sourire. »

  
Deuxième coup de poignard, aussi douloureux que celui qui l’avait tué. C’en était trop pour lui. Le fantôme ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur physique, mais mentalement, sa tête était en désordre. Sa tristesse reprit le dessus sur sa personne, et pour se protéger, il disparut, s’évapora dans l’air, dans un son crissant de pleurs.

  
Ces pleurs perturbaient Luka. Il ressentit les mêmes symptômes que lors de sa première écoute. Une immense tristesse prit place dans son cœur. Une tristesse incommensurable, presque semblable à celle qu’il avait vécu lors de sa période de dépression. Il gardait cette un sourire tout le temps, mais fût un temps où cette maladie avait mis sa vie en bordel. Heureusement, il l’avait eu durant un court laps de temps, mais c’en était assez pour penser des choses dont il ne voulait plus songer. Alors, pour sa sécurité, il partit de la pièce en laissant son instrument dans la pièce. Il quitta la maison pour monter sur son vélo et pédaler le plus vite qu’il pouvait. Plus il s’éloignait de cette maison, plus il sentait cette tristesse quitter son cœur pour le laisser en paix. Il se stoppa vers la bibliothèque, quittant la selle de son vélo pour s’asseoir sur les escaliers, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.  
Il cherchait de trouver une logique à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mais le cas étant de l’ordre du paranormale, il ne pouvait resonner de manière logique. Rien de ce qu’il vivait n’avait de sens lorsqu’il s’agissait de Mihael, et encore moins des phénomènes qui se passait dans cette maison. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil au bâtiment derrière lui, admirant ses courbes d’un blanc antique. Et de sa grande porte surgit un jeune homme, à peu près du même gabarit que Luka, aux cheveux lisse faussement blond. Il le connaissait très bien, puisqu’il s’agissait de son voisin de palier, Elias Lipp. Ses yeux bleus semblaient quelque peu surpris de le voir ici dans un tel état. Pris par l’empathie, il s’assit à ses côtés, osant même passer un bras au-dessus de son épaule pour le rapprocher de lui. Et il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Luka commence à pleurer.

  
Pleurer pour aucune raison particulière. Peut-être pour évacuer le trop plein de stress qu’il avait subis dernièrement. Même s’il ne pouvait pas confier son secret, la présence d’Elias lui suffit pour le rassurer. Son voisin se décala légèrement pour le laisser respirer, avant de se lever et de commencer à rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Soudain, une idée germa dans la cervelle de Luka, et avant même que le faux-blond ferme la porte, le croate se tapa un sprint jusqu’à la porte, manquant de s’encoubler à plusieurs reprises.

  
« Je… je peux rentrer, s’il te plaît ? »

  
Ne sachant que trop quoi répondre, le fils des bibliothécaires hocha de la tête, l’accueillant volontiers dans son deuxième chez-soi. L’intérieur était immensément grand. Beaucoup de livre trônait fièrement sur les étagères, attendant quelqu’un pour lire leur contenu. On trouvait de tout ici, que ça soit des romans d’aventures trépidantes avec un héros casse-cou, ou encore une romance à l’eau de rose se déroulant en plein cœur de Paris, et même des vieilles archives retraçant l’histoire de la ville. C’était cette dernière catégorie qui intéressait Luka. Il demanda à Elias s’il pouvait lui montrer où se trouvait les archives, mais ce dernier semblait un peu réticent de lui donner la réponse.

  
« Mes parents me tueraient s’ils savaient que tu étais là, en heure d’après fermeture… »  
Mais comme Luka était têtu, il insista pour que l’allemand lui montre l’endroit où se cachait les archives. Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un soupir avant qu’Elias succombe pour le guider jusqu’aux archives. Sur le trajet, l’adolescent profita pour envoyer un message à Marcin.

  
_ J’ai besoin de toi. Retrouve-moi à la bibliothèque._

  
Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Besoin de quelqu’un pour l’aider dans ses recherches. Car il se doutait bien que des centaines d’articles de journaux étaient gardées dans la bibliothèque. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu’Elias ouvrit une porte blindée à l’aide de son badge. La pièce était étonnamment bien ranger, et trier par ordre chronologique. Chaque année avait droit à ses archives où l’on comptait un nombre incroyable de journaux et de biblio datant de l’époque concerné. Luka remercia l’allemand de l’avoir conduit ici, et lui demanda d’aller à l’entrée du bâtiment, ponctuant sa phrase par le fait qu’il saurait pourquoi il devait aller là-bas. Il s’exécuta, laissant le croate investiguer sur le passé de son ami fantôme.

  
Heureusement, Mihael lui avait confié qu’il était mort dans les environs des années 90. Et même s’il ne lui avait pas dit sa date de mort, il aurait pu facilement deviner qu’il avait vécu dans ses environs là, car il faisait parfois référence à des jeux-vidéos de cette époque. Comme par exemple le premier Mario Bros, ou encore l’avènement de Pokémon en Europe. Mais après cela, il ne faisait plus aucune référence à des jeux postérieur à Pokémon Rouge & Bleu. Il n’avait même pas fini le jeu, donc il supposait qu’il était mort peu de temps après la sortie européenne de ces jeux. Il regarda sur son téléphone, recherchant sur Google la date de sortie de ces jeux. 27 février 1996. Donc Luka estimait que son ami était mort entre le mois de Mars et le mois de Mai de cette année.

  
Alors, il entama sa recherche dans ses mois-là. Il fût rejoint dans sa besogne par Marcin, qui semblait inquiet de le voir ici, en pleine recherche. Le croate prétexta qu’il était ici parce qu’il faisait des recherches sur la maison hantée qu’ils avaient visitées tantôt, esquissant un sourire pour rassurer le polonais. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour, ses joues se teintant d’une jolie couleur rosée. Il décida de l’aider dans sa recherche, se divisant le travail en deux afin d’accélérer le processus. Cela leur prit bien plusieurs heures de casse-tête, de moment où Luka faillit s’arracher les cheveux par ras-le-bol, avant que Marcin trouve enfin ce que son ami recherchait. L’adolescent se leva immédiatement lorsque son ami lui présenta l’article. Et lorsqu’il lut pour s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien de ce qu’il désirait, il enlaça immédiatement son ami, chuchotant un remerciement sur sa poitrine.

  
Ils restèrent bien comme ça pendant un long moment. Le croate aimerait se décoller de son ami, mais il s’y sentait tellement bien, tellement plus rassuré que tantôt. Ce contact l’aidait à supporter le poids qu’il endossait tout seul depuis un long moment. Et alors qu’il continuait à câliner Marcin, son menton fût relevé par ce dernier, avant que ses lèvres se retrouvent plaquées contre les siennes. Luka s’attendait à tout à part ça. Mais néanmoins, ce contact-ci ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il se retrouvait même enivré dans l’attraction de ce moment, dans le bonheur et dans la sûreté. Peut-être que sa mère avait eu un point en disant qu’il avait un copain, car il se sentait bien dans ce moment-là.

Malheureusement il dût abandonner ce moment en décollant ses lèvres de celle de son ami, lui souriant de toutes ses dents avant de prendre délicatement le journal des mains de son amant, et de partir des archives, laissant Marcin pantois face à cet instant.  
Il monta sur son vélo, rangea l’article dans le petit panier devant ses guidons, et partit en direction de la maison de Mihael. Une fois le trajet fini, il rangea son véhicule proche de la cour de la maison, prit le journal et commença à le lire l’article. Cela racontait l’histoire d’un jeune adolescent retrouvé mort dans sa chambre. L’article retraçait l’histoire de cet enfant, retrouvé suicidé dans la chambre de ses parents. L’enquête s’était conclue sur un suicide, car selon les dire des parents adoptifs de ce gosse, il était homosexuel. Un bon débarras, avait déclaré le père, cela ferait moins de pédé dans ce monde. Le père avait aussi surpris son fils le soir avant son suicide en train d’embrasser un garçon qu’il fréquentait dans son école. Un garçon répondant au nom de Kasper Kobberup, avait confirmé la mère, semblant plus concernée par la mort de son fils adoptif que son conjoint. Le père, lui, ajouta dans ses jappements homophobes qu’il comprenait pourquoi son fils passait de famille d’adoption à famille d’adoption, car qui voudrait d’un pédé comme fils ?

  
Absolument personne.

  
Pas à cette époque.

  
Luka comprit bien vite les travers de cette histoire, et en comprit rapidement les raisons qui avaient poussé son ami à se suicider. Il avait été abandonné par ses géniteurs, sans doute peu de temps après qu’il ait su son homosexualité. Mihael se retrouvait alors à voyager entre les familles d’adoptions pour se retrouver dans cette maison, à Berlin. Et les photos de l’articles ne mentaient pas : il s’agissait bien des mêmes personnes qu’il avait vu lors de sa première visite sur les cadres de la cheminée. Ces mêmes horribles personnes qui avaient laissé leur fils à l’abandon.

  
Il n’avait jamais été aimé par ses pairs. Ou du moins, il avait peut-être été aimé une fois… Ce Kasper Kobberup l’aidait à surmonter la pente de ses problèmes en étant son petit copain. Enfin, ça, c’était selon les dires de ses derniers parents adoptifs. Peut-être que Kasper avait repoussé Mihael, car il n’était pas homosexuel. Nulle ne connaissait la véritable histoire, on ne pouvait qu’avoir que des suspicions. Le bruit résonnant des pleurs que Luka pouvait parfois entendre était sûrement les pleurs de son ami, alors qu’il exécutait son acte irréversible. L’article expliquait même qu’il s’était fiché un poignard, en plein dans le cœur, son sang se vidant sur le parquet boisé de sa chambre.  
Quelle bien triste histoire qu’était la vie de Mihael Mehle, enfant de l’est, abandonné par ses géniteurs et n’ayant vécu avec aucune famille fixe. Et maintenant il airait dans cette maison, seul, sans personne pour l’aimer. Peut-être que lorsque Luka avait joué de son instrument, cela l’avait rappelé sa piteuse situation de spectre qui était coincé dans cette maison où il avait vécu les derniers instants de sa vie.

Alors, l’adolescent rangea le journal dans sa poche, avant de rentrer dans la maison hantée pour retrouver son ami, l’aider à passer outre cette situation. L’aura se forma instantanément sous sa forme humaine devant lui. L’air blasé qu’il arborait montrait qu’il n’avait plus aucune envie de s’amuser, qu’il ne voulait plus voir le croate. D’ailleurs il s’apprêta à prendre la parole, mais une paire de lèvres vint l’interrompre dans sa démarche.  
Ce baiser était étrange pour Mihael, presque irréaliste. Lui qui avait vécu sans être aimé durant son vivant, lui qui n’avait connu le goût que d’une paire de lèvre. Lui qui avait connu uniquement des rejets, le voilà en train de goûter à une autre paire de lèvre, alors qu’il était mort. Les lèvres de Luka avaient un étrange goût mentholé, presque méconnaissable. Il profitait de chaque seconde de ce baiser, comme s’il s’agissait du dernier. Une larme fantomatique vint se loger dans le cou du vivant, avant que le slovène ferme les yeux afin de mieux dévorer cet instant. Sa main vint caresser la joue du croate, de la seule personne qui avait su l’aimer. C’était bête, car il était mort à cause d’un manque d’amour, et maintenant, il avait la sensation de revivre grâce à l’amour. Mais tout moment avait une fin.

  
Luka se sépara du fantôme, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais il remarqua quelque chose qui l’horrifia : les jambes de Mihael avaient disparu. Et son bassin disparaissait petit à petit à son tour, s’évaporant dans l’air sous forme de minuscules particules blanches. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues translucides. Petit à petit, il abandonna sa forme fantomatique ; il était désormais apaisé. L’âme avait juste besoin d’amour, une chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant, afin de pouvoir enfin reposer en paix. Mais Luka ne voulait pas que Mihael disparaisse de sa vie. Pas maintenant, il voulait juste l’aider à se sentir mieux. Et dans un sens, il avait réussi son objectif, mais il se sentait peu récompensé par ses actes. Il prit la main du spectre dans la sienne, mais celle-ci s’évapora également.

  
Il ne restait de son corps qu’un buste volant. Et avant qu’il ne disparaisse à jamais de sa vie, Mihael prononça cette dernière parole.

  
« Merci, Luka. »

  
Et le buste s’évapora à nouveau dans l’air, laissant un adolescent en pleur. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas s’avancer dans sa direction. Il se tourna, et alors que des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler, il plongea dans les bras de Marcin, remerciant son petit copain d’être présent pour lui. Et chuchotant une dernière fois le nom de Mihael, avant de s’endormir dans l’étreinte de son amant.  
Une nouvelle vie l’attendait désormais.  
Une vie sans fantôme.


End file.
